The Haunting
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda was convinced at first that her mind was just haywire after taking a bad blow during her match... but things aren't always what they seem at first.
1. From One To Another

" _Just bloody try it, sweetie pie." Natasha said, her right hand turning to metal and her palm shining an orange glow._

" _You think he can't be trusted? He's helped people before, humans and supernatural… why do you doubt him?" Amanda asked._

" _You forget that I've been in the world beyond this one, I've seen lives as they began and their planned life purpose… and the purpose assigned to Finn Balor was to kill me." Natasha answered._

" _Because you were born a demon… I'm still human. And I'm finding him!" Amanda said, throwing the machete which lodged into Natasha's right shoulder and Baron catching Natasha as Amanda took off._

 _Running into the snowy night, Amanda stopped at a payphone, put a quarter in and dialed Finn's number._

" _Hello?" Finn asked._

" _You were right, they're trying to kill me!" Amanda said frantically, Finn bolting off of the leather couch. "I'm gonna head to where you are, just stay there!" She said, suppressing a pain filled cry and Finn realising what had happened and tried to calm Amanda down._

" _Wait, I'll be there as soon-" Finn responded, both cut off by enraged screams._

 _Amanda jumped back when Natasha broke the glass door and immediately started beating the other girl with the phone, the call going dead and Natasha bleeding heavily from her right ear as she looked up at Amanda, who's new teeth were emerging from the moonlight shining on them._

" _You… shouldn't have done that!" Natasha growled, her hands turning to steel again and her eyes glowing brightly, the satanic pentagram shaped scars on her shoulders also glowing as tiny flames started burning along them._

" _Defend myself? Why not, it's what you and those savages claim to do!" Amanda said, Natasha standing up._

" _I mean… you should not have left me alive!" Natasha responded before quicker than Amanda could even blink, she found herself hurdling through the air until she impacted into a tree with enough force that the tree splintered and halfway broke apart, the same going for Amanda's spine and the back of her skull._

 _The agony and loss of control of half her body was unbearable to Amanda, and she only felt worse when Natasha appeared nearby, still glowing and with steel hands._

 _And then it all changed…_

 _Amanda found herself completely unharmed in front of the mirror in her old room… her 14 year old self and the figure out the window was watching._

 _She jumped back as the window was busted open, glass flying everywhere as Lorka tried to drag her through it and out of the room… Amanda screamed and fought back, hanging onto the tree and managing to kick Lorka off of her._

 _But now Amanda was a mixture of confused, terrorised and angered… she wouldn't let him disappear off into the snowy night so easily._

" _Hey! Hey, stop!" Amanda yelled, having jumped out of the tree she had grabbed onto and started chasing Lorka down… only for him to turn to her and grab her by her throat, lifting the petite brunette up with ease even as she kicked and scratched at him._

" _I will crush you… like the pancake you are!" Lorka growled, giving Amanda a squeeze as an example, easily strong enough that it was inches from crushing her bones._

" _Why… did you… try to pull me out the window?! What do you want, why are you trying to kill me?!" Amanda managed to ask after Lorka dropped her to the cold concrete and crouched down… in his opinion, she had eerie similarities to Natasha._

" _I believe you've called me 'Stalker'... possibly. I'm not so acquainted with how you lot up here work. Also, I'm_ _from Hell… and I believe we're both looking for the same thing. She's the demon from your nightmare..." Lorka said, turning cold and menacing halfway through and smiling evilly. "Or is this your nightmare, little girl?" He asked before stomping on Amanda's spine and legs as she tried to get up._

 _But once again, it all changed in front of her and she changed with it to her 25 year old self, her injuries once again disappearing… this time, she was seeing Lorka killing a woman while a newborn screamed in terror in the nearby crib. Shaking off her own terror, Amanda ran over and threw herself in between Lorka and the newborn._

" _Stop! You already took this child's mother, you're not taking her too!" Amanda yelled, Lorka backing up._

" _You humans feel the need to protect everything you see as helpless… Natasha is gonna grow up, grow into her powers and all your protection and motherly instinct won't stop her." Lorka growled, attempting to toss Amanda aside but she reached over and bashed his head in repeatedly after grabbing a paperweight._

 _She dropped it after he fell and turned, picking Natasha up out of her crib and taking her away from there._

" _I got ya, kiddo… you're safe now." Amanda whispered… before Natasha was no longer in her arms because she was stood in front of her as a six year old._

" _Is this what happens in your nightmares?" Natasha asked before everything around Amanda faded away…_

In pure terror, Amanda took no notice of her surroundings… until the familiar Irish accent jarred her out of it.

"Shh, it's alright love, it was just a bad dream…"

Amanda turned her head to her left side, realising she had ended up sleeping on her stomach sometime in the middle of the night as Finn was massaging small soothing circles into her back. She turned the rest of her body to face him, Finn now running his fingers through her hair and being careful with her aching head as he lightly massaged the back of it.

A bruise had taken up most of Amanda's right eye and the right side of her head… she and Asuka had both gone to tackle each other during their match last night and their heads collided, which forced the referee to stop the match.

"That hit to the head must've really scrambled your mind." Finn said.

"Hm?" Amanda responded, having not been thinking about the blow she took to her head last night… her mind was still on her nightmare.

"It's okay… it's alright, I'm right here." Finn whispered as he held her in his arms, running his right hand along her spine.

Amanda relaxed more once her head was resting on Finn's right shoulder, Finn kissing her on her forehead.

When it was just them first in the morning, everything else usually faded away from their minds.


	2. Not The First Time

_**A/N: Samuel, Devan and Kenneth are KiranTheRay's characters, please read The Story Of Samuel, The Free or The Monster**_

 _ **WWE NXT Taping, 10/16/15 set to air 10/23/15, Amanda vs Asuka…**_

" _Hell of a match between these two well respected wrestlers- oh my damn!" Tom Phillips said, exclaiming the last part as at that moment, Amanda and Asuka fell to the mat after their heads collided._

" _Asuka, you alright?! I'm sorry!" Amanda responded, Asuka nodding and apologizing as well but she wasn't feeling pain at the moment and neither was Amanda… but Amanda did feel one hand resting on her left side and the other hand under her neck and saw Finn._

" _Keep her still, Finn." Asuka said quietly._

 _Finn nodded and held Amanda still, helping her to the paramedics… but Amanda insisted on standing on her feet and Finn knew that's how she was at times._

 _In the backstage area, Amanda started to relax as she felt a gel pack pressed onto the side of her head and felt Finn's hand rubbing up and down her back._

" _Now I know how Adam and Dave felt after their heads collided seven years ago…" Amanda said quietly._

" _You also said that Dave got into a lot of trouble for using a razor blade and cutting his forehead open." Finn responded._

" _Yeah, he did… damn, that hurt." Amanda replied, letting Finn pull her closer for a hug as he massaged the back of her head._

 _Amanda went to go clear her mind and sat down on a crate in the hallway, closing her eyes… when she felt a gust of air in front of her face and opened her eyes, seeing a flash of purple and immediately acting with by slamming her head forward._

 _Samuel screamed as he fell to a knee, readjusting the contact lense in his right eye before he stood up and saw Finn run over to them and put himself in front of Amanda._

" _Easy, Balor. She's not in any danger, I just gave her a bit of a jumpscare. I'm sorry I did… Mandy, you okay?" Samuel responded._

" _Yeah…" Amanda said as she rubbed her aching head, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back…_

 **Present time…**

"I slammed my own head into Samuel's? You're kidding…" Amanda said after Finn explained the part of last night that Amanda didn't remember.

"Nope, you hit him hard too… that's what exacerbated the headache." Finn responded, placing a cold gel pack onto Amanda's bruised eye and Amanda feeling it comfort her and take the soreness away.

She could feel his warm right hand resting on her left side, his thumb rubbing back and forth against it and Amanda resting her left hand onto his right one… Amanda felt her face heat up slightly and knew she was blushing.

"Does it look worse than it is? I haven't… gotten a chance to look in the mirror." Amanda said.

"Here." Finn replied, bringing up the selfie camera on his phone and holding it in front of Amanda's face, letting her be the judge.

"Not as bad as past injuries. I ended up breaking the orbital socket once when my head collided with Seth's about five years ago." Amanda said.

"That must've pissed him off." Finn responded.

"Not really… he was worried that he had accidentally killed me, it took them about ten minutes to keep me awake and alert." Amanda replied. "I wasn't sure how to mention it but I noticed something strange when I found the replay of the match." She said before finding her own phone and replaying the part of her and Asuka's match before pausing it at 1 minute and 32 seconds. "See how that woman in the crowd and Samuel look directly at each other?" She asked, Finn seeing how Samuel reacted to seeing the woman.

"Like he knows her and… it's bad that she's there." Finn answered.

"How they know each other, it could be any way… but she also looked like she was trying to keep an eye on him.I think he was trying to tell us last night but I just saw the contact lenses after opening my eyes and was still feeling the adrenaline." Amanda said, rubbing the sore part of her head.

At the same time in the lobby, Samuel was keeping an ice pack on his head when Aestrid walked over to him.

"Oh damn, Mandy doesn't fuck around." Aestrid said after moving the ice pack, seeing the reddish purple bruise Samuel had.

"No she doesn't… only went to tell her and Finn about Natasha and nearly got my skull cracked. Who uses their head as a weapon in this industry nowadays?" Samuel responded.

"The desperate… with no other resort. And even if she hadn't done that… who Natasha is can be pretty chilling when you're new to it." Aestrid replied.

"Yeah, that's true. It just worries me a bit that Mandy's still using moves like that with her neurological health history." Samuel responded.

"Samuel, she's always been a 'throw caution out the window' kind of person." Aestrid said.

"Yeah. It's better that she's getting opponents who won't bite her, scratch her eyes or try to rip her hair out. Alexa fights like a highschool girl or a bully on the playground." Samuel replied.

"She fights in the style that mirrors herself… bitchfight." Aestrid added.

"Yep… aw, fuck." Samuel said, muttering the last part as both heard Alicia and Wade arguing and left. Reaching the fourth floor, Aestrid knocked on the door.

"Ace, is that you?" Amanda asked.

"Yep. Samuel's here too." Aestrid answered, Amanda opening the door after tying her robe closed and Aestrid hissing slightly when she saw the bruise.

"It looks worse than it is." Amanda said after letting them in and closing the door, her and Samuel hugging. "Sorry about last night." She said after they let go.

"It's alright, Tiny, I've had worse hits to the head." Samuel replied, lightly cupping Amanda's jaw and examining the bruise.

"Sam? It's not broken again." Amanda said, Samuel dropping his hand. "I saw the replay… who is she? She looked a little startled when you shouted _"Mama, we all go to hell!"_ but that's just your on screen character." She said after a few seconds.

"Because Hell is where she's from." Samuel answered, Amanda looking confused and a bit startled. "It's hard to grasp exactly, but… you play the Demon Mistress, well she's the Demon Princess. Daughter of the big boss down below."

"Was she looking for someone at the arena last night-" Amanda started to ask, yelping slightly when Samuel carefully placed his thumb and index finger on the bruised part of her face.

"Sort of… sorry about that, just making sure it's still there." Samuel answered.

"I already said it's not broken." Amanda said as Finn handed her another gel pack and she put it on her eye. "John is gonna lose his fucking mind when he sees this." She muttered.

"Yeah he is, how well can you hide it?" Samuel responded.

"I've hidden bruises before, I can easily hide it." Amanda answered.

"And to answer your question… someone was looking for Natasha, not the other way around. She's good at hiding though." Samuel said.

"Family looking for her?" Finn asked.

"In a sense." Samuel answered.

At Full Sail University for the second taping once they were ready for the day, Amanda glanced in the mirror again… it hadn't taken much makeup to hide her injury but she looked up as the door opened and saw Hunter.

"Maybe putting you in a match with Asuka wasn't such a good idea." Hunter said.

"It was a mistimed accident, we both went for the same move and our heads collided… is she alright?" Amanda replied.

"Yeah, she's alright… and Samuel told me about Natasha, explained how he knows her." Hunter answered.

"Hunter?" Amanda responded, Hunter looking right at her. "Are we all in some sort of danger that Samuel's not telling us?"

"Okay, this will be a very brief outline because there's enough to it to fill a small novel…" Hunter warned before he began to explain. "Natasha is the princess of the underworld, hell, whatever you want to call it, I believe Samuel told you that. It's obvious who her dad is, but when she was young another demon pulled a stunt and murdered the queen, Natasha's mother. Now he seems to believe that if he can kill Natasha or capture her, he can force his way to the throne."

Amanda took a deep breath and looked at Hunter.

"Lorka." Amanda said, Hunter turning startled. "I had this nightmare that kept switching back and forth between Natasha attacking me and Lorka attacking me… and then trying to kill Natasha when she was a newborn. And in the last part, Natasha asked if this is what happens in my nightmares…" She explained, Hunter getting the visibly shaken brunette to sit down. "Finn, I know you're out there… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said before the door opened and Finn walked in and crouched down, pulling her into his arms and seeing the scars on her left arm.

He had seen them before countless times, knew how she had been yanked out of her bedroom window when she was 14… but he didn't know by who.

Amanda looked at both of them and took a deep breath.

"I didn't sleep for two nights after that…" Amanda started to explain.


	3. Line In The Sand

_**11/30/04, Cena residence…**_

" _John, have you seen your dad's hunting rifle?" Carol asked after noticing the empty space in the gun cabinet._

" _No, not since earlier… where's Mandy? Did she fall asleep up there?" John responded._

" _She hasn't come out of her room much… I'm gonna go check on dinner, see if you can coax her out of her room." Carol said, John heading upstairs… and stopping when he heard it._

" _Pull me out of my window and then run off, huh? We'll see about that, you inhuman son of a bitch. Where are you? Show your damn face, demon." Amanda muttered, John trying to open the door but finding it locked and knocking on the door._

" _Mandy?" John said, Amanda shoving the rifle under the bed and then unlocking the door, opening it._

" _He's still out there, I know he is." Amanda responded, John seeing the dark circles under her eyes after walking in and closing the door before looking out the window… but he didn't see anyone out there and turned back to her. "He's out there… I saw him again!" She said as John pulled her into his arms and lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back to try to calm her._

" _It's okay… I didn't see anyone out there but if he comes back again, we'll get him, Mandy. We'll get him." John whispered as they held each other._

 _It was when Amanda was outside clearing her mind after dinner that she heard a noise and aimed the rifle… only to see a dark haired man who was badly injured._

" _Oh damn…" Amanda said, lowering the rifle and helping the man into the house. "Mom!" She called out, Carol helping her guide the man into the living room._

" _Sir, how did this happen and what is your name?" Carol asked after helping him sit down._

" _Someone decided it was a hell of an idea to try to carjack me… and my name is Kenneth." The man answered._

" _Do you want us to call the police?" Amanda asked._

" _Already did so and reported it but he's most likely long gone by now. Some crimes aren't taken as seriously as they should be." Kenneth answered._

' _You're right about that…' Amanda thought as she glanced at her broken arm._

 _She helped finish patching Kenneth's wounds and glanced outside again, Kenneth knowing that she sensed that Lorka was out there._

' _He can't hide forever… someone will find him.' Kenneth thought…_

 **Present time…**

"I thought he was out there, waiting again… I grabbed the gun I had hidden and stayed there behind the windowsill for hours. When I calmed down enough, that's when I went outside and… found Kenneth." Amanda said as Finn held her in his arms, Hunter letting them be.

"He could've been… but if he wanted to do something, he'd just do it, it seems to me. Seems like Kenneth was in the wrong place at the wrong time too." Finn replied.

"Yeah… Lorka wouldn't have been so scared of a teenager with a broken arm ready to shoot him like he was a zombie." Amanda said, Finn knowing that she had been watching _The Walking Dead_ lately.

"Some of them… I guess like to toy with their prey." Finn responded.

"You think our storyline got his attention and that he knows that Natasha was here last night?" Amanda asked.

"Or that he found her before that and tracked her. She could've been at NXT TakeOver Brooklyn, that's when we wore the paint recently." Finn answered, Amanda pulling up the video of Finn and Kevin's match.

Natasha wasn't visible in the audience… but Amanda paused it as soon as she and Finn saw Lorka.

"Fifth row… he was looking for her that night." Amanda said.

"He could be looking around the arena tonight…" Finn responded, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back after she turned onto her side.

But she didn't have long as she had to get ready for her match tonight.

 _ **NXT Taping set to air 10/30/15, Amanda Cena vs Dana Brooke…**_

"Back and forth between Dana and Mandy, this match is more of a power struggle than anything!" Byron Saxton said.

"Damn right it is, neither diva willing to stay down for long!" Corey Graves responded as Amanda knocked Dana down with a forearm and went for it.

She had it locked in, the fans going crazy for the Demonic Sharpshooter… until Emma got involved and kicked Amanda once in her back and again in the back of her head, causing a disqualification.

But something wasn't right with how limp Amanda went and how she fell unconscious to the mat, Finn immediately getting into the ring and holding Amanda in his arms.

"Back off, back off!" Dana yelled, breaking character and forcing Emma to back up as Finn tried to wake Amanda.

Lorka attempted to climb the barricade… but was stopped and turned, being knocked down to the concrete.

"Should've listened to me." Kenneth muttered before climbing the barricade and reaching the ring, Amanda's eyes half open… and her looking at him. "Well hello there again… but I think the neurological trauma might've taken away your memories of me." He said.

"Kenneth…" Amanda whispered, Kenneth smiling.

"You do remember…" Kenneth responded before Amanda was turned onto her side and placed onto the backboard before turned back onto her back and strapped to the backboard... and briefly seeing Devan before losing consciousness again.

It was at the ER later that Amanda had once again regained consciousness, opening her eyes halfway… and found Finn, Devan and Kenneth talking.

"NXT roster has no right to be pissed." Devan said.

"It's not just the NXT roster. The ones on the main roster don't like it too much either, me being close to one of their own." Finn said quietly.

"She's been there for a while, some see her as a sister and others see her as a daughter… naturally, they're gonna be protective." Kenneth responded before all three saw that Amanda was awake, Finn walking to her and sitting back down.

"Hey…" Amanda said as she felt his left hand brush her hair back and his right hand grab her right one.

"Hey there… that scared the hell outta me when you lost consciousness again, you've got a hell of a concussion." Finn responded.

"Someone should put Emma in the temple… see how she fares when Catrina or Black Lotus is kicking her in the head." Amanda said, Finn knowing that she only said things like that when she felt wronged.

And this was one of those times.


End file.
